Clothing Troubles
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Silly Hiccup, Toothless didn't care for clothing as a dragon. Now that he's transformed, of course nothing has changed.


"Why do you humans wear these pieces of fabric anyway?"

Was the question that quietly echoed in the room. A russet haired boy looked up curiously and blinked before the situation settled in and his eyes rolled.

"It covers up our, uh, private parts," He began awkwardly, "And works as a protection as well."

His response was a snort. "I don't need any protection. That's almost insulting."

"Please just wear it, Toothless." Hiccup pleaded before his attention was fixed back on cutting a nice hole in a pair of pants he had -stolen- borrowed from the village. His own pants were far too small for the dragon to wear, and his father's far too big.

The Night Fury hissed silently, his displeasure obvious. "Your reasons for 'why' are known but poor. I refuse to wear something so confining," And with that, he threw the shirt onto the floor.

Hiccup sighed, placing down his knife and standing. "Alright. Fine, I'm not gonna force you to wear the shirt," He paused as Toothless gave a pleased smile. "But, you're going to wear the pants. Whether you like it or not." The smile was crestfallen.

Said pants were pushed into the dragon's arms and Hiccup was amused to see Toothless treat it like some eel.

"But, why?" The question sounded childish and stubborn. In all honestly, Hiccup's patience was running thin today and he didn't exactly feel up to the task of explaining the concept of clothing. But, knew if he didn't the dragon would never wear them willingly.

"Because, you **will not** be walking around the village completely naked. I'm sorry Toothless, but that's way it has to be."

When the dragon still made no move to put on the clothing, Hiccup sighed deeply and rubbed at his face. "You're not a full dragon anymore, bud. Your, uh.. member -coughawkwardcough- isn't completely hidden from view. So, you need the pants to cover up. Understand now?"

During this entire time, Hiccup was desperately trying not to look down below Toothless's hips. Keeping all eye contact elsewhere. It was making things awkward and embarrassing so to speak.

Toothless, unfortunately was feeling no embarrassment or shame whatsoever. More like, walking around proud as he could be, the cheeky devil.

Hiccup was very pleased to see one of the ear frills raise curiously, and the dragon looked down thoughtfully at the fabric.

All hope shattered when Toothless scowled and dropped them before turning away -being careful to not hit Hiccup with his wings or tail-. "I don't care if my appearance has changed or not. I'm still a dragon. I still have my pride! I've never worn these disgusting clothes and I certainly don't plan on it now!" The dragon-boy huffed and crossed his arms.

'Yup. Definitely stubborn. And _definitely_ childish.' Hiccup thought with annoyance.

Now, normally, when Hiccup convinced Toothless to do something for him, he would usually lure the dragon in with a fish or offer a good scratch. Hiccup wasn't fully clueless; he knew that Toothless was right and no matter what form or shape the Night Fury was, he was still the same Toothless. So, that's exactly what he tried to do.

"Well, see, there's a problem with that." Hiccup began innocently, as the dragon remained silent. "I've got a whole basket full of _cod_ -one of the Night Fury's favorites- waiting down by the docks and I have no clue what to do with it." He then smiled and turned away as well, "Maybe I could offer it to the _other_ dragons. They would enjoy the nice meal.."

Toothless twitched but remained where he was.

"Hmm, and my hands are just _so soft_ from rubbing all the leather yesterday.."

Toothless shuddered.

"Maybe I could give the Terrible Terrors a nice rubbing while they eat all that fish." Hiccup smirked and knew how Toothless and Terrors never got along well. He turned slightly and his mischievous eyes fed on how Toothless was shaking, debating on giving in or remaining strong.

"Yes, that sounds really good. Well, I'll see you later then Toothless." He went to open the door but was suddenly yanked back by his wrist.

"_No!_ No, don't." The dragon growled out possessively, his walls crumbling down at the viking's feet.

Hiccup grinned, "Good. Then, will you wear the pants?" Toothless grimaced and glanced down at the momentarily forgotten clothing, then nodded.

The grin grew, almost threatening to split the boy's face in half, "Thank you." He then made to leave, to give some privacy but was once again pulled back. He tilted his head questioningly at the dragon. Who seemed troubled before finally, embarrassment shone through.

"Could you help me put them on?" The toxic eyes stared intently at the floor.

Hiccup smiled softly, turning fully around, "Of course, buddy."

**A/N; Just a cute idea that came to me. Only because I tink it's obvious that Toothless wouldn't just automatically wear clothing if he transformed into a anthro/human. XD**


End file.
